Consertando os Outros
by Andrayah
Summary: One-shot. ... eu ia dizer a ele... tudo que estivera por anos entalado na minha garganta! Eu senti que dessa vez tinha a coragem... tudo o mais que eu não consegui dizer a ele. Sim, dessa vez ele iria saber e ele teria de ouvir.


**Consertando os Outros**

Eu, Hermione Granger, sempre escrevi, mas essa era a primeira vez que ia mandar o texto para a pessoa sobre a qual eu escrevia. Não uma pessoa qualquer, mas a pessoa a quem eu dediquei grande parte dos meus textos, talvez não a maior, mas com certeza a mais interessante. Eu ia dizer a ele! Finalmente! Lá estava tudo que estivera por anos entalado na minha garganta! Eu senti que dessa vez tinha a coragem de enviar meus pensamentos e críticas, tudo o mais que eu não consegui dizer a ele. Sim, dessa vez ele iria saber e ele teria de ouvir.

Primeiramente eu estava animada com a idéia. Sabe, seria um grande passo! Eu me sentia no direito de dizer cada uma daquelas coisas. Eu sou uma pessoa ruim. Eu ainda guardo magoa. Pois é, por mais que ele tenha sido o comensal da morte, no fim das contas aquela que ficou amarga e ressentida, que não esquece os erros dos outros no passado, sou eu. Essa afirmação é digna de um dos detestáveis sorrisos irônicos dele, ah... que saudade daqueles sorrisos.

Eu me decepcionei muito com ele, muito mais do que com qualquer um, mas também eu nunca esperei tanto de mais ninguém, por mais que ele vá discordar, nem mesmo do "Santo Potter", como ele gostava de chamar o Harry. Sim, a comunidade mágica como um todo esperava muito do pobre Harry, é um peso que nenhum de nós deseja carregar. Entretanto, especificamente no meu caso, nunca joguei responsabilidade para Harry nesse sentido, bom, não que eu me lembre. Eu sempre acreditei que estaria ao lado de Harry na batalha final, não por que ele precisasse, mas porque eu precisava estar lá, era o meu futuro também. Talvez tenha sido isso que nenhum dos dois tenha jamais sido capaz de entender: a minha necessidade de decidir meu próprio destino e minha rejeição natural pelo papel de princesa resgatada.

Passei um ano da minha vida pensando em porque deu errado entre nós. Amei-o mais do que a qualquer outro. Por isso, nesse texto, sinto-me no direito de mostrar uma ponta de ciúmes de sua atual namorada, iludindo-me com uma análise do assunto que pode ter sido feita por uma amiga no intuito de não me ferir, de me proteger. Uma análise que do ponto de vista dele, se verdadeira, é simplesmente cruel. Entretanto, uma análise que simplesmente fecha com o quadro melhor do que qualquer outra. Ou talvez feche apenas com o quadro que eu quero enxergar. Há mais ou menos uma semana, descobri que uma amiga minha, a qual conheci no setor da Ordem em que estive, tornou-se chefe do departamento do ministério onde ele trabalha como funcionário do baixo escalão. O que ela me contou dele, foi simplesmente chocante, não havia nem sombra do orgulho Malfoy, e muito menos de tudo o que ele tinha sido pra mim. Era um simples funcionário comum, cuja principal meta no trabalho era ir beber no bar com a galera no fim do expediente.

Eu lembro bem daquele ano sombrio. Para muitos, os chamados "anos sombrios" são os anos da guerra, mas para mim o ano sombrio é aquele após a comemoração do término oficial da guerra. Lembro-me bem daqueles dias, fazia uns seis meses que a guerra tinha terminado, o salão de Hogwarts seria reinalgurado em grande estilo. Ele tinha sido palco de batalhas significativas e, obviamente, significativamente destrutivas. Agora que havia sido reconstruído estavam fazendo uma festa para comemorar o fim da guerra. É claro que não há como reconstruir, em míseros seis meses, tudo que tinha sido destruído na guerra, mas digamos que já havia como comemorar de maneira organizada. O ministério, assim como a escola, estavam organizando um baile em homenagem aos mortos, a todos os mortos. Não que tenhamos anistiado todos os cruéis assassinos e torturadores da guerra, mas os integrantes de suas famílias que não tinham se envolvido significativamente, sim. Afinal não há sentido algum em condenar garotos de sete anos a Azkaban por terem sido usados como massa de manobra ou escudo humano por um maníaco. Bom nem vou falar sobre tudo o que se transformou em Azkaban ou qualquer outra cadeia bruxa, não é o mérito da questão. Faltavam três semanas mais ou menos para o tal baile. Nós não nos víamos muito desde o fim da guerra. Apenas eventualmente, em breves encontros sobre os planos e estratégias da reconstrução, não tínhamos tempo para nossas confidências que antes eram tão corriqueiras. Foi numa tarde tranqüila de quinta-feira, eu não tinha coragem de lhe falar cara a cara, e tinha finalmente me convencido de que nunca iria ter, grande bobagem que é essa coragem grinfinória, que me falta nos momentos em que mais necessito. Aliás tudo aquilo era resultado das minhas longas conversas com Neville. Ele tinha se declarado pra mim no fim da guerra, novamente, mas dessa vez acabamos ficando amigos e conversávamos sobre muitas coisas, e depois de muito pressionada, acabei contando a ele o que sentia pelo projeto frustrado de comensal e ele me aconselhou a ser honesta com ele, pois se não como ele iria saber? Não tinha bola de cristal, e eu, além da fama de difícil (obrigada Ron, seu lento...), ainda tinha o fato de ser o braço direito do "Santo Potter", que mesmo depois dele ter largado de servir o Lorde e se juntado a nós como espião da ordem, continuava dizendo a quem quisesse ouvir que não ia com a cara albina de Malfoy. Então eu escrevi aquela coruja.

Não demorou mais que 5 minutos e recebi a esperada resposta. Eu sabia que era tarde. Ao mesmo tempo, eu não deixaria de tentar tudo. Não seria eu a dizer que não foi porque não tentei. Minha ultima esperança só se iria quando recebesse sua resposta negativa definitiva. O que eu não sabia é que ali, em 5 minutos, começaria um longo ano. Um ano em que passei culpando, principalmente a mim mesma, e analisando todas as possibilidades do passado. Um ano também para o autoconhecimento, e que me fortaleceu mais do que qualquer guerra. Entretanto, um ano predominantemente solitário, como qualquer busca interior significativa, e conseqüentemente, sombrio. Se bem que chamar aquilo de "busca interior" é ser extremamente otimista, está bem mais pra depressão, mas é melhor ser um pouco menos dramática.

Foi um longo ano, se me perguntassem, eu diria que foi um século inteiro, mas isso foi apenas para mim. Naquele ano, em meio a tanta reconstrução, estouravam festinhas em todo o lugar, parecia que todas as festas que não tinham acontecido por causa da guerra, teriam que acontecer naquele ano, mas não para mim. Eu queria simplesmente desaparecer, pois cada festa significava que eu teria de ver todos novamente, é claro que todos não era problema! O problema era esse "ele" no meio desse "todos"! Não queria esbarrar naquele monte de presunção depois da última coruja que mandei a ele. Entretanto, Hermione Granger não foge de suas obrigações como membro da inteligência da Ordem, integrante e coordenadora da Armada Dumbledore, era meu dever comparecer a essas festas. Ao menos tinha comida de graça!

Nessas festas quem me olhasse de longe diria que eu estava me divertindo, dançando, sorrindo. Quem olhasse com mais atenção saberia que isso não era possível, porque eu simplesmente não estava ali. O que estava ali era apenas uma casca física e oca. Eu estava perdida em algum lugar do meu passado e sem qualquer entusiasmo ou intenção de voltar para aquele presente incompleto. Afinal a "senhorita perfeita" não tolerava erros, e também não aturava o resultado deles. Para mim aquela situação toda estava errada, e parecia que se eu encontrasse o erro, de alguma forma, eu o corrigiria e as coisas seriam como elas deveriam ser. Ilusão, pura ilusão, depois daquela coruja não havia mais volta: era o erro permanente e sem correção possível. Mesmo assim a minha busca obsessiva por ele não se encerrou tão cedo. Só se encerraria quando tivesse terminado de analisar todas as possibilidades. Não iria deixar aquela tarefa pela metade, mesmo que fosse doloroso, mesmo que demorasse muito tempo. Demorou um ano, um ano sombrio.

Foi numa dessas festas, em que eu estava mais uma vez alheia ao clima festivo que o "Santo Potter" veio falar comigo. Tenho que parar de chamá-lo desse apelido infantil, ele não merece, não iria gostar se soubesse que eu lembro dele constantemente com esse apelido. Devo me defender mais uma vez, alegando que a culpa de eu ter adquirido esse costume irritante não é minha. Foi dele que eu adquiri esse hábito, e até que é engraçado o apelido, também, quem mandou ele usar tantas vezes? No começo eu achava que era recalque dele com relação ao Harry, mas depois percebi que era apenas um jogo de implicar. Ele adorava esses jogos. Minha maior dificuldade era distinguir qual o teor de verdade contido em cada um daqueles jogos. É claro que ele jogou comigo, afinal foi assim que tudo começou, foi o que tornou possível que ele se aproximasse de mim, e acredito também que foi o que me afastou dele.

Voltando ao conteúdo de minha conversa com Harry... Meu melhor amigo foi um dos primeiros a notar que eu andava ausente. Ele disse que não tinha notado antes porque achou que era o meu modo de reagir às perdas da guerra, mas eu sei que isso não é verdade. Afinal, naquela noite mesmo, a única coisa que me tirou um pouco daquele estado de letargia foi ele narrando seus avanços no namoro com Ginny. Ele tinha bons motivos, os anos da guerra foram perversos com eles, e eu mesma preferi não preocupá-lo, teria chamado a atenção dele antes se quisesse. Como eu sabia que precisava dele naquele momento ali na festa, eu sabia que antes ele precisara de um tempo para ficar com Ginny, para que eles pudessem aproveitar, e como aproveitaram! Na festa, no entanto, Harry estava preocupado. E ele disse então a única verdade relevante da noite, muito além das minhas hipóteses absurdas e obsessão pela busca por um culpado. Harry apenas colocou o braço em torno de mim e disse: "Ele era um sacana." Não havia definição melhor para tudo que ocorreu. Eu podia ser boba, infantil e ingênua, mas eu, assim como meu melhor amigo Harry Potter, tenho uma boa índole. E ele, bem, pode não ser o abominável e cruel comensal da morte, mas sua prioridade única parece mesmo ser consigo mesmo, e apesar dele ser uma pessoa interessantíssima, inteligente, imaginativa e tudo o mais que fez com que eu me apaixonasse por ele, nem eu não podia negar que ele era um sacana.

Não foi por ele que comecei a escrever. Ainda me lembro de quando minha melhor amiga trouxa do jardim me deu aquele caderno. Foi ali que eu descobri a primeira forma de magia com que eu tive contacto, a traiçoeira palavra escrita. O medo que eu tinha de que alguém o lesse. Mesmo minha mãe. E quando descobri que era bruxa, de início não tinha quem me apoiasse. Ainda que meus pais tivessem concordado com a minha ida para a escola bruxa, ainda não estava numa boa com eles, sentia muita falta dos meus amigos trouxas, e apesar de ler todos aqueles livros de bruxaria e ter tanto a aprender, eu não tinha ninguém. Aquele caderno foi que me fez companhia! Lembro quando comecei a escrever com pena nele! Foi muito lindo, e potencialmente desastroso, ainda tem aquela página suja e cheia de pingos pretos, recuso-me a limpá-los com magia. Minha página secreta sobre o Krum, foi para esconder aquilo que aprendi encantamentos importantes; com o tempo aprendi a esconder o caderno todo e não apenas algumas páginas. A preguiça de escrever uma simples página sobre alguém, era cansativo. Mesmo o Krum tinha poucas páginas, menos do que em qualquer revista de fofocas ou de quadribol do mundo mágico, acredito que menos mesmo que as que Ron em meu lugar dedicaria a ele. Nossa, a adoração de Ron por aquele homem era doentia!

Eu tinha muito medo de que tudo aquilo fosse descoberto, cheguei a pensar em fazer um feitiço e assim tornar alguém fiel do segredo, mas não conseguiria pensar em alguém para ser o tal fiel, pois essa outra pessoa teria acesso total ao caderno, eu ainda não conseguiria mostrá-lo a ninguém, eu ainda não tinha essa força. Mais tarde considerei aquela idéia absurda. Com o passar do tempo, eu não agüentava guardar tudo pra mim. Eu escrevia e escrevo pra mim, mas ele foi minha maior (ins)piração. Ainda não curto muito usar o nome dele, dá um ar mais misterioso para tudo, acho até que para a vida. No começo era pra se os cadernos e pergaminhos "caíssem" em mãos erradas, agora é mais um estilo. Também fica mais fácil de escrever, não tendo de admitir a torto e a direito que um fulano específico é o cara o tempo todo, é isso é um tipo de covardia até. Pro espaço com a coragem grinfinoriana! Logo eu que fui uma das primeiras a apoiar o direito de falar o nome do Lorde dele, e a achar ridículo esse negócio de ser impedido de dizer o verdadeiro nome de alguém. Sim, essa foi a minha primeira impressão como trouxa ainda, a respeito dessa história de Você-Sabe-Quem. Pois é, no fim eu que sou a mais hipócrita, pois ainda prefiro evitar dizer o nome dele, servo de Lord Voldemort.

Não sei se posso mostrar algum desses escritos a ele. Eu sempre quis mostrar a ele no começo. Era a minha maior loucura, minha declaração de amor, meu coração aberto, minha alma exposta. Era dizer "esta sou eu, você me quer?" "É exatamente assim que eu sou, que tal?" Argh! Que meloso... Estou profundamente enojada comigo mesma, posso até produzir alguma daquelas caras de asco típicas do Seboso. Realmente meloso demais, era como eu era naquela época: profundamente melosa, eu diria até grudenta, nesse sentido acho até que ele me fez bem, eu acho. Continuo com a idéia de contar a ele como me sinto, na essência continuo a mesma. Ainda é a minha maneira de pensar, mas muito mais cruel e agora numa versão totalmente "diet", sem qualquer adição de açúcar. Acho que se ele lesse, talvez dissesse que preferia as primeiras, mesmo com a linguagem brega e os erros gramaticais.

Acredito que ele merece ouvir. Sempre o culpei por me ter tornado amarga e com medo de relacionamentos com garotos depois daquele ano. Só que se eu pensar bem, eu já era meio depressiva desde que aquele tempo antes do trasgo no primeiro ano de Hogwarts; e talvez eu sempre tivesse tido medo de relacionamentos. E que direito eu tenho de julgar o que os outros merecem ou não ouvir?

Foi um grande passo pra eu mostrar meus textos a outras pessoas, mas eu estava preparada. Não sei se estou preparada pra mostrar a ele. Não seria covardia mostrar a ele agora que estou numa missão secreta, (minha última missão para a Ordem da Fênix)? (inacessível fisicamente) Não quero agredi-lo de graça, criar um inimigo, seria até mesmo antidiplomático, num mundo pós-guerra em que buscamos a integração dos bruxos e seres mágicos. Quero apenas dizer que acabamos seguindo caminhos diferentes, mas que essa não foi necessariamente a minha escolha e que eu fiquei muito triste com a falta de determinação dele, porque eu o conheço, tenho mais do que pretensão ao dizer isso, tenho quase a infalibilidade Malfoy, e sei que ele tem muito mais potencial. Ele não era pra ser um mero funcionário do baixo escalão do Ministério, ele é um Inominável. Não é sobre passar ou não no imprevisível teste dos inomináveis, assim como nunca foi sobre passar no teste do setor especializado em estratégias mágicas supremas da Ordem da Fênix, e tornar-se um membro da reformada Armada Dumbledore(a elite dos membros da Ordem). (Não adianta nem ele vir me dizer que era sobre um símbolo criado por Potter, aquilo já não estava mais em jogo naquela época, aliás acho até que ele convivia mais com Potter do que eu enquanto estivemos na Ordem, eles curtiam ir beber juntos.) Era sobre simplesmente assinar a maldita lista quando indicado para o teste! Era sobre ter a coragem de tentar, sobre ir atrás dos seus sonhos, daquilo em que você acredita. Não a coragem da grinfinória, jamais cobraria isso dele, mas a coragem de decidir sobre seu próprio destino.

Não quero acreditar que talvez eu estivesse errada o tempo todo. Que quando ele voltou-se para a Ordem da Fênix era apenas como ele mesmo me confessou: "Sei que a cobra mumificada já está quase enterrada, até meu pai concorda com isso, tenho que salvar a minha pele e, portanto pare de me olhar com essa admiração enfadonha. Ah! E vê se não sai repetindo isso por aí... Ia dar muito trabalho inventar alguma outra desculpa para o Santo Potter engolir." Acreditar que ele nunca foi determinado, que eu estava me iludindo quando vi o brilho nos seus olhos, quando falava na carreira de inominável e em tudo o que me contava que tinha visto e ouvido por seu pai sobre o departamento dos Mistérios. Ele fez com que eu, que nunca tive qualquer interesse no que Lucius Malfoy fizesse ou deixasse de fazer, ficasse ansiosa para a próxima monitoria, em que ele me contaria mais sobre as aventuras do pai no Ministério da Magia. Tenho provas não concretas de que um dia ele me quis, mas as provas concretas dizem que ele nunca foi atrás, "...É muito difícil." Não quero acreditar que idealizei-o a tal ponto e que a pessoa incrível por quem um dia me apaixonei nunca existiu. Não quero acreditar que a guerra mexeu mais com a minha cabeça do que com a do Santo Potter, que por ordem da corte bruxa não pode perder nem adiar nenhuma de suas duas consultas semanais no St. Mungus. É como se eu tivesse visto uma estrela no céu que nunca esteve lá, e nem foi na torre da astronomia. É cruel demais, até mesmo pra mim, pro meu eu pós Draco Malfoy.

As perdas da guerra foram muitas, mas o que afetou permanentemente a cabeça de Harry foi o contato direto com a mente do Lord. Ele enviava constantemente imagens verdadeiras e falsas, tudo, foi demais para o meu pobre amigo, mas, acredito que devidamente acompanhado ele pode tentar levar uma vida "normal", normal o suficiente para Harry Potter. Somos amigos, ele sabe sobre o meu quase comensal ou seria o quase meu comensal? Eu mesma acabei por fim lhe contando, para a minha surpresa ele não foi contra nem a favor, disse apenas que a decisão não era dele, mas me olhou como se soubesse que eu ia sofrer. Meu amigo estava certo. A decisão era minha, e eu já tinha decidido ir até o fim naquela história; e eu iria sofrer.

Sofri, me afastei, o tempo passou, mas não esqueci. Porque tudo o que sou, é resultado do que eu fui, e como ele me ajudou a me fazer como sou, fiquei bastante decepcionada com o que ele fez dele mesmo. Porque sei que ele tem potencial para ser mais e principalmente porque acreditava que ele iria tentar e que ainda poderá tentar ir além. E por tudo o que Draco representou para mim um dia, e por tudo o que ele me fez um dia, eu lhe enviei essa carta:

"_Para Draco Malfoy,_

_Um pequeno texto, que você pode tanto achar interessante, quanto nem dignar-se a ler. Entretanto, aposto em sua curiosidade. Aí vai:_

_Quando vemos algo diferente no comportamento dos outros, das duas uma: ou recriminamos ou admiramos. Normalmente a primeira. Como grinfinórios e sonserinos. Mas quando são questões pequenas, entre amigos, na maioria das vezes nem falamos nada pra pessoa em questão ou só damos um conselho banal._

_Entretanto, quando me apaixono por alguém, quando após muita resistência, enxergo algo que considero um defeito, tenho o mau costume de querer "consertá-lo". Geralmente sem perguntar ao outro se quer ser "consertado". Sei que por vezes considerei-me imune a tal comportamento, que fosse apenas coisa da família Malfoy e outras hordas de sangues-puro. Entretanto, eu tenho essa mania, e às vezes o que para mim é um defeito, é uma qualidade para outras pessoas._

_Quando me apaixonei pelo Draco, sabia que ele era altamente influenciável pelos amigos, pelo Lorde, tanto que me apaixonei por ele apenas porque passei a conversar com ele longe de seus amigos, naquela Hogwarts que parecia imune e distante da guerra. Por isso meus amigos nunca me  
entenderam, já que ele, na maioria das vezes, era um idiota e ainda parecia preconceituoso, sim, ele tinha parado com aquilo, mas sabe como as pessoas são, não notam. É claro que eu pretendia mudar aquilo, se tivesse oportunidade. Eu tinha descoberto essa parte maravilhosa e intrigante escondida nele: a determinação, a maneira apaixonada de falar sobre inomináveis e sobre a juventude de seu pai, o sonho de fazer a carreira bruxa mais misteriosa e difícil que há._

_Sem que eu percebesse, ele descobriu em mim o talento para discussões. Como me levantar para corrigir o que eu considerava que estava errado, nem que fosse contra ele mesmo, como era sempre no começo, mas afinal ele mostrou-me assim como a todo mundo. Ele me mudou, não sei se conscientemente ou para algo que lhe agradasse. De qualquer maneira, ele me deu a base para que eu pudesse me auto-afirmar como pessoa e como bruxa._

_As pessoas não são estáticas, mesmo que acreditemos ou que as rotulemos  
seguindo tal crença. Estamos sofrendo a constante influência de todos ao  
nosso redor, com que temos contacto, exemplo: Lord Voldemort e Dumbledore, ambos e ao mesmo tempo, para ser influenciado por eles bastava estar no mundo mágico. Escolhemos o nosso caminho a partir do que acreditamos ser o melhor para nós mesmos. Não no sentido individualista da coisa: salvar a própria pele, mas num sentido mais geral: o melhor para mim e as pessoas que eu gosto. Sendo esse caminho descoberto por conta própria ou a partir de opiniões de outros ou, geralmente, um misto dos dois._

_Mudei e continuo mudando. Tenho a coragem de expressar minhas opiniões constantemente, é e me metendo em encrenca sempre que possível; melhorei minha habilidade e tato com as palavras. Fui e  
continuo em busca da minha educação, cursos, testes e solução de mistérios mágicos. Entretanto, minha péssima sorte com garotos parece continuar exatamente a mesma. Provavelmente por minha culpa._

_Ele também está diferente. Porém, apesar de ter mudado de lado na guerra, os amigos são basicamente os mesmos. Parece ter arranjado uma namorada que, por uma absurda "coincidência", é prima da namorada do melhor amigo dele, é ainda o Zambini. Talvez seja melhor do que ele estar namorando a Parkinson, talvez não, acho que na essência, é a mesma coisa. Assim todos os quatro podem sair juntos. E aparentemente continua vivendo no mundinho "cor-de-rosa" dos Sangues-puro, riquinhos. Entretanto, agora com muito mais álcool e quem sabe que outros aditivos na jogada dando a impressão de ser o "mundo real"._

_Não faço idéia do que foi feito com sua paixão pelo que há no departamento de Mistérios ou se ele, como seu pai perdeu no interesse no departamento um dia, contrariando aquilo que costumava dizer-me, que nunca iria largar aquilo, porque não era como seu pai. Não me parece guardar qualquer mágoa de mim, ou não tem coragem de mencionar nada a respeito. Talvez tenha esquecido como era seu costume. Conversamos como velhos amigos que se conhecem bem. Bem demais pra velhos amigos e de menos pra ex-namorados. Acho que o que mais me chocou nesse único diálogo, foi a falta de determinação desse "novo" Draco. Quando perguntei sobre os inomináveis,  
respondeu-me que não ia tentar: "... é muito difícil." Ele mudou._

_Como pode perceber, é sobre você, se não fosse acho que nem faria sentido lhe mandar. Deixo claro aqui que em momento algum foi minha intenção ofender você. São apenas uns desabafos de coisas que foram e que são, não exatamente da maneira que eu acho que deveriam ser ou ter sido._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Hermione Granger, a" senhorita-perfeita""_

Eu escrevi e enviei essa carta após reunir as informações da minha superespiã secreta na seção dele no ministério, e decidir que depois daquele ano refletindo estava mais do que na hora de ele ouvir algumas coisas, além disso sem querer ofende-lo de graça e nem adorá-lo, hesitei um pouco na hora, mas enviei a tal carta com minha coruja. É, eu pensei que depois daquela maldita coruja às vésperas do Baile de reinalguração do salão de Hogwarts, e da repercussão da mesma, eu jamais mandaria outra a ele. Eu mudei.

* * *

**NA**: Primeiro, obrigada a todos que gastaram seu tempo e conseguiram agüentar chegar até o fim dessa história, se você pensou algo, qualquer coisa, mesmo que agressiva eu estou ansiosa por ouvir! (Review!! Hehe.. como outras autoras também gosto delas, mesmo que seja só pra me criticar) Obrigada tio Paukner(quem se dignou a betar toda essa coisa), por aceitar esse rolo de uma louca no meio da madrugada no fim do ano! Obrigada Kbeçuda, suas sugestões foram consideradas, espero que não esteja mais como o suco maguari (huhauhauhau). Obrigada tia Lari, por ser a primeira a corrigir e por me fazer lembrar do pobre harry como uma pessoa dotada de inteligência. Obrigada Karla pela conceder conselhos mesmo no meio da madrugada. Obrigada Xu por ser a 'superespiã' que você eh!Obrigada Vick Weasley (a talentosa autora de Hallelujah) por me deixar irritá-la só um pouquinho! Obrigada Mari, que foi a primeira que leu uma história e que me incentivou a escrever, sim um dia algo vira um filme seu! Obrigada pela contribuição de todos! Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que leram! 


End file.
